1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high speed transceivers. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and devices that integrate a post-amplifier, laser driver, and controller on the same integrated circuit, thereby resulting in reduced manufacturing costs as well as improvements in operational efficiency and functionality.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optical transceivers and similar devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals. Typically, data transmission in such networks is implemented by way of an optical transmitter, such as a laser, while data reception is generally implemented by way of an optical receiver, an example of which is a photodiode.
Various other components are also employed by the optical transceiver to aid in the control of the optical transmit and receive components, as well as the processing of various data and other signals. For example, such optical transceivers typically include a driver (e.g., referred to as a “laser driver” when used to drive a laser signal) configured to control the operation of the optical transmitter in response to various control inputs. The optical transceiver also generally includes an amplifier (e.g., often referred to as a “post-amplifier”) configured to perform various operations with respect to certain parameters of a data signal received by the optical receiver. A controller circuit (hereinafter referred to the “controller”) controls the operation of the laser driver and post amplifier.
In conventional optical transceivers, the controller is implemented on a different integrated circuit (“IC”) than the laser driver and post-amplifier. Accordingly, the collection of the controller, laser driver and post-amplifier are implemented as separate chips on a printed circuit board. The controller is electrically connected through the printed circuit board with the laser driver and post-amplifier.
One drawback to such an approach, however, is that the multiple separate ICs take up a relatively large amount of space on the printed circuit board. Furthermore, there is significant expense involved with separately manufacturing each IC. In the highly competitive marketplace for telecommunication equipment, it would be advantageous to more inexpensively manufacture a device that includes the controller, laser driver, and post-amplifier.